Behind Enemy Lines
by Miss Mary Sue
Summary: From 1sentence at LJ: 50 themes, 50 sentences. The journey to Hollywood and fame had been smooth for both of them, but all it took was a certain boy to steal a certain girl’s yogurt to add bumps down that road. SonnyxChad, complete.
1. 1 to 25

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance_.

* * *

_I've been walking, walking behind enemy lines_

_I've been fighting, fighting from the other side_

_I've been saying, saying I won't fall this time_

_But now I'm walking, walking within enemy lines_

– 'Behind Enemy Lines'

* * *

**BEHIND ENEMY LINES**

**#01 – Ring**

He could give her diamond rings, silky dresses and the world, but all those meant nothing to the simple Wisconsin girl – and for the first time, Chad Dylan Cooper found himself wondering if he ever actually had anything meaningful to offer someone.

**#02 – Hero**

She closed her eyes and waited for the huge disappointment among the audience once the spotlight shined on the empty spot next to her, but to Sonny's surprise, that space was filled when someone emerged from the curtains: her hero, wearing a fake beard.

**#03 – Memory**

Sonny remembered his blonde hair and blue eyes from watching his show back in Wisconsin, but despite her cast members' warnings and her realization of his true character, she could never erase Chad's face from her memories after meeting him no matter how much the she tried.

**#04 – Box**

"If I hear you mentioning that Munroe girl one more time," Portlyn interrupted Chad's latest complaint about how Sonny was always smiling so much, "someone's going to be sent home in a box."

**#05 – Run**

They ran from paparazzi, but magazines still would not stop asking why Sonny and Chad were always together – and to be honest, they didn't know why either.

**#06 – Hurricane**

Sonny felt a hurricane of emotions every time she dealt with him; one moment, the girl would be infuriated, yelling and throwing a fit over some vindictive act he just did, and the next moment, the two would be smiling at each other – sometimes forgetting why.

**#07 – Wings**

He had to bring her down and clip her wings for his own selfish reasons; if Sonny ever realized how amazing she really was, she might just fly away and leave her show – and him – for good.

**#08 – Cold**

At first, she viewed him as cold, uncaring, and selfish; that night Chad stepped from behind the curtains and claimed himself as Eric, the warmth could have been from the spotlights or something else.

**#09 – Red**

Chad turned red once Sonny discovered he didn't know how to tie a tie, and the girl soon found her face the same shade after noticing their close proximity once she fastened the knot on his dress shirt.

**#10 – Drink**

The whole evening she faked smiles and kept hands folded on her lap, tolerating his rotten attitude behind gritted teeth; when she finally snapped and poured her drink all over his head, Chad knew that was the real Sonny Munroe he was always so fond of.

**#11 – Midnight**

When Tawni couldn't sleep at midnight, she swore she heard Sonny sleeptalk and mumbling the name 'Chad Dylan Cooper'; sometimes, though, the girl would just say 'jerkface'.

**#12 – Temptation**

He had to resist the temptation to change the channel every time the remote was in his hands – oh, but _So Random! _was having a marathon on the 'Check It Out Girls' again…

**#13 – View**

Chad hated seeing posters of the _So Random! _cast around his studio, but when that new girl started showing up in the pictures, the view didn't seem so bad.

**#14 – Music**

He was the king, sitting proudly on his throne, and was especially good at musical chairs; but when Sonny pulled him down and took his place, smiling and proclaiming "I win!", the music seemed to continue playing in Chad's mind even though it was supposed to have stopped.

**#15 – Silk**

Whether she wore her silk dress or bunny pajamas, behind all that Hollywood glamour and makeup Chad could still see the same girl since the beginning they met.

**#16 – Cover**

She only fell on top of him; she didn't expect the accident to appear on the covers of all the celebrity gossip magazines.

**#17 – Promise**

"Is this another weird thing you people in Wisconsin do?" Chad asked, but obligingly wrapped his pinky around Sonny's anyway.

**#18 – Dream**

Sonny's dreams of becoming famous and making new friends came true, but she never expected battling it out with the star of _MacKenzie Falls _to also become part of her everyday life.

**#19 – Candle **

The candles and moonlit view were all cheesy, but Sonny stopped rolling her eyes once she realized none of these were fake props from the _MacKenzie Falls_ set.

**#20 – Talent**

Chad always had a natural-born talent for acting, and when he had to pretend to be in love with Sonny Munroe to swindle her, his cast members all agreed the star's talent shone best there.

**#21 – Silence**

Chad became completely disoriented whenever sleepy, so when his cast members dared to ask him questions to figure out the star's dirty little secrets, they turned silent when Chad Dylan Cooper revealed he preferred brunettes.

**#22 – Journey**

The journey to Hollywood and fame had been smooth for both of them, but all it took was a certain boy to steal a certain girl's yogurt to add bumps down that road.

**#23 – Fire**

There was always fire blazing in her eyes whenever Sonny faced him, but Chad knew it was only anger and nothing deeper than that.

**#24 – Strength**

He wondered where she found the strength to face Hollywood and its deceiving illusions of glamour and yet still walk out being exactly herself.

**#25 – Mask**

No matter how she felt, Sonny always had the biggest, brightest smile in the room, but only Chad could see through that mask.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	2. 26 to 50

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance_.

* * *

_Nobody will ever win the Battle of the Sexes. There's just too much fraternizing with the enemy._

- Henry Kissinger

* * *

**BEHIND ENEMY LINES**

**#26 – Ice**

If Sonny's smile could shine any brighter, it might as well melt glaciers – but a man of ice like him won't soften so easily by an ordinary girl like her…

**#27 – Fall**

His aim was to get the new star in Hollywood to fall in love with the enemy and ruin her own show – how did it end up being the other way around?

**#28 – Forgotten**

He always forgot their names, because after all, remembering would take effort and interest; thus, Nico was 'Windy', Grady was 'Rainy', but for some reason, Sonny was always Sonny.

**#29 – Dance**

He grew up learning the tango and waltz, and she was the master of the macarena and funky chicken – yet when the two met at the dance floor, somehow they were able to fit their hands together.

**#30 – Body**

He sent life-sized cardboard cut-outs of his own self as invitations for his birthday party, only to find in all shocked horror that the _So Random! _cast used his body as a dartboard – a game suggested by none other than Sonny Munroe.

**#31 – Sacred**

The meditation room was, supposedly, a place to promote the sacred and spiritual well being; but when Sonny waltzed in, yapping away, knocking into gongs and causing a huge ruckus, Chad almost believed her lively nature was the thing that could lift anyone's well being.

**#32 – Farewells**

Maybe it was the dimming lights, or the sound of the river streaming in the background, but Sonny was completely entranced when Chad held her hand, whispered sweet nothings, and walked away bidding farewell – until the girl realized she had been tricked again.

**#33 – World**

The whole world watched _MacKenzie Falls _and _So Random!_, but when they watched each other's shows, they could only see one person.

**#34 – Formal**

When it came to walking down the red carpet, Chad knew there was nobody else in Hollywood who would dare wear their converse with their dress but Sonny Munroe.

**#35 – Fever**

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not get fevers," the boy muttered hotly under blankets and ice packs, to which Sonny shoved a thermometer in his mouth and responded, "Sonny Munroe does not take care of jerkfaces."

**#36 – Laugh**

Sonny had the craziest laugh, especially when she waved a lobster in her hands – and with the _MacKenzie Falls _actors around, Chad did his best gritting his teeth and keeping himself from smiling with her.

**#37 – Lies**

"Somebody wanted to try on a funny beard," Chad meagerly replied, even though he absolutely hated the itchiness; Sonny simply smiled the whole night.

**#38 – Forever**

"Is this whole rivalry going to last forever?" Sonny asked quietly, in the midst of another one of their daily arguments; for the first time, Chad didn't have an answer.

**#39 – Overwhelmed**

It was overwhelming, not the fact that Chad Dylan Cooper was finally being put to his place, but the captivated impact he felt whenever Sonny managed to outwit him over and over again.

**#40 – Whisper**

"Are you sure you should trust me?"

**#41 – Wait**

He was the biggest teen actor in the world (or so he'd like to say), so she shouldn't trust his words so easily – no, she won't fall so quickly over the scripted lines of an enemy…

**#42 – Talk**

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Portlyn spoke softly, but Chad simply scoffed and said, "Please, save it for the camera."

**#43 – Search**

Sometimes Chad wondered what would have happened if _MacKenzie Falls _lost their female lead and had to search for a new actress instead of that other show, and how different and less complicated things would have been.

**#44 – Hope**

Chad was egotistical, but he knew when he got too ahead of himself; after all, Sonny laughed and smiled at everyone, and he was an undeserving jerk who got too hopeful every time.

**#45 – Eclipse**

She was bright as the sun and he beautiful as the moon, but when together, the result terrified others.

**#46 - Gravity**

A funny thing called gravity always helped him whenever he pulled her up to his side every time she fell.

**#47 – Highway**

He was born already driving the highway, but she came from a normal road and had climbed all the way to the top.

**#48 – Unknown**

Sometimes it scared the two of them, going after each other, stepping across a boundary forbidden and unknown.

**#49 – Lock**

She made sure to keep a lock, to keep him from deceiving her like the others said he would – but slowly, without realizing, she had been giving him the key.

**#50 – Breathe**

"I'm sorry," they would soon breathe to their friends, but the damage had already been done; they've already fallen too deep behind boundaries they discovered were enemy lines.

**--end.**

* * *

Mehhh, this fanfiction doesn't seem as interesting anymore. :\ What do you think?


End file.
